Hunted
by ScarlettRose95
Summary: Summary Coming Soon!


A Life of us werewolf is simple your born you take your place in the pack as a Alpha or Omaga start a family rasie your family and die and life as a Alpha i wouldnt really know but for a omaga your born you live your life as a omaga rule for omaga are you sumit to Alpha and you eat last after the alpha and if your luck you may find a mate that is a Alpha and you may become there beta.

the 3 ranks you can have in a pack are:

Alpha- 1st in charge and can be up to two alpha current Alpha and future Alpha.

Current Alpha- the current pack leader.

Future Alpha- the next pack leader usally the current pack leader oldest son or dougther.

Beta- 2nd in charge and can only be one eather a sibling or a mate

Omaga- the lowest rank in a pack and there is no limte to how many omagas can be in a pack.

as for me well am yugi moto i am the second son of the pack leader of the northern pack and i am the smallest omaga in my pack and to my dad that makes me weak i am a omaga and will become my brothers beta until he finds a mate if he dosnt find one before father pass away any how.

in this wrold there are 5 pack ours the northren pack then there the eastern pack and the western and tbe southren pack then there the royal pack they make the rules that each pack must follow although my father stop following them when my mother past.

the wolf rule or as we call wolf law states:

Alpha must respect and care for all members of his or her pack.

a sibling of the future Alpha must fill in as beta until the future Alpha Find a suitable mate

a beta jobs shell be filling in for the Alpha if the Alpha can not perform a duty a beta must lead the hunting party.

and then there the most importent law of all all werewolf 18 years or older even the royals them self must attendend the Moonlit Howl no member shill miss it unless sick or injured.

but like every story the a begaining and the begain of my story start the morning of my 18 brithday.

as the sun started to rise that morning a black wolf with purple striks in his fir can be seen running past cave after cave as he stop in front of one a older looking wolf came out and greeted the young wolf.

????: oh morning heba.

heba: hey grampa is yugi up yet?

????: not yet he still a sleep. what you got there my boy?

heba: well since father decided not to let yugi eat last night and today is his brithday i thought yugi would like to eat his favorite.

????: oh i see am sure yugi will be happy to here that you did that for him.

heba: yeah it still piss me off that father treats my brother likes this a leader should portect and care for there pack not hurt and mistreat them like father dose.

????: well you could all way challange him to a alpha fight and force him to step down.

heba: no offence grampa i would but i dont think am ready i dont know if i even could take him on.

????: well we could make a trip to the royal pack and tell them what going on.

heba: yeah but there want to hear from yugi and yugi cares to much for father to say anything.

as the two wolf where talking a little white wolf with purple striks yawn and strach out his body.

heba: morning yugi

yugi: hey heba is that what i think it is?

heba: yep i caught us two rabits each it is your brithday today know eat up starting today am going to teach you what i know about hunting and about the upcoming moonlit howl.

yugi: but heba the moonlit howl isnt until a week from now.

heba: that why were starting today now hurry up.

yugi: ok.

after breakfest the twtwo wolf left the cave as they did the change into the human form heba grow tall with black hair and purple tips and blond bangs and tan skin wearing a out fit made from anime fur and yugi grow short but had black hair with purple tips and blong bangs and wearing the same animal fur outfit as his brother.

heba: ok let get started with teaching you how to dance little brother

[Southren pack]

meanwile feather south a older black wolf along with a older tan wolf and two young wolf one with a black fir and red striks and another with white fir and red striks where walking as the white and red wolf was runing back and forth talking to his parents.

????: are we almost there dad

????: calm down Atem were still 4 days away from even being in the northren pack taratory

????: dad right Atem you need to calm down.

Atem: am sorry Yami it just this is my frist moonlit howl you cant tell me you wernt excided on your frist time making this trip.

yami: well i guess i was but i didnt find my mate then.

Atem: maybe you will this time right mom right dad

????: yes atem it is posible

????: any how Emily we should find a cave to stay in tonight it getting late.

Emily: yeah your right Aknamkanon

Aknamkanon: well let start looking hopefuly we can ffind one tonigth ill hate to have a run in with a rouge right now if i can help it.

Atem: here one father.

Emily: great work sweety


End file.
